Memorias de un Corazón Roto
by Hikari.Hyuga.Luna
Summary: Aquel "te amo" solo había sido una mentira, pero no estaba molesta. Pues por muy raro q sonara talvez sin esa falsa afirmación no habría encontrado el verdadero amor. ShinoTen/NejiTen. PD:No estoy loca eh. Entren y dejen reviews!
1. Prólogo

_Hi! jaja. Bno... ps los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Disfruten de está historia: Neji x Tenten x Shino XD._

* * *

Prólogo

Tenten se lanzó sobre el joven con decisión. Él la detuvo por las muñecas, con insultante facilidad y la pateó en el estomago, haciendo que la kunoichi cayera sobre la hierba. Intentó levantarse, jadeando por la falta de aire. Aquellos ojos plateados la miraban de una manera un tanto extraña, tenía que levantarse, lo sabía, pero desistió de hacerlo. Estaba realmente cansada, así que se tumbo, desconcertando al chico con el que entrenaba. 

-¿Te encuentras bien Tenten? –le preguntó el Hyuga, recostándose a su lado.

La joven no contestó, miraba al cielo como si estuviera perdida, absorta en sus pensamientos. El Hyuga le dio una sacudida, pero ella siguió sin reaccionar. Entonces el también miró al cielo, intentando descubrir que era lo que tanto miraba su compañera. No encontró nada, solo un montón de nubes que pasaban por encima de sus cabezas.

"-Menudo problema"- se dijo. La verdad era que ya estaba harto de aquel comportamiento.

Tenten seguía mirando el cielo, estaba hermoso, y el movimiento de las nubes la hacía sentir relajada. Entonces su vista cambió repentinamente de ese cielo a la cara del Hyuga. El muchacho estaba casi bocabajo sobre ella. Sus ojos se posaron en los de él.

-¿Qué? –preguntó con un tono de lo más tranquilo, sin apartar sus ojos.

-¿Por qué estás tan rara estos días?

-No estoy rara.

-Claro que sí.

-Tú estás paranoico.

Cayeron en un silencio, ninguno apartaba la mirada.

-¿Aún sigues molesta? –preguntó Neji.

-¿Por qué debería?

¿Por qué debería¿Acaso no recordaba lo que había pasado entre ambos¿Se le había olvidado? Se apartó de ella. Le dolía, le dolía que ya no fuera la misma. Pero sabía que él tenía la culpa, él tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado tiempo atrás.

* * *

_Bah! lo se, lo se: es un mal inicio, pero entiendanme. Es lo unico productivo q puedo hcr mientras estoy encerrada en mi casa._

_Xfas dejen reviews (aunq no les haya gustado, algo es mejor q nada.)_

_Gracias x leer. Bye._


	2. Apuesta

_Yeah!! haha. Nah... ya se q me tarde. Merezco q me linchen TT Pero he salido de vacaciones eh! 6 semanas libres de padres, maestros y tareas, hahaha. Disfruten este capi y x fas reviews, se los ruego._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, x desgracia TT, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

Apuesta

Naruto caminaba alegremente por la aldea, como solía hacerlo. Fue entonces cuando se cruzó de frente con el joven heredero del Souke y se le ocurrió una idea para entretenerse, por lo que decidió seguirlo.

-¿Qué hay, Neji? –saludó con su habitual tono.

-Lárgate, Naruto –fue lo que recibió como respuesta. Al parecer el Hyuga estaba enojado.

-No tienes que ser tan grosero.

-Y tú no tienes que ser tan pedante ¿me puedes dejar en paz?

-¿Por qué estás enojado?

-Porque me estás siguiendo.

-Pero antes de eso ya estabas enojado.

Era el colmo. Conociendo a Naruto la única posibilidad de que lo dejara en paz era dándole lo que quería, así que se detuvo, dispuesto a responder las preguntas del rubio.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó de forma más amigable.

-Apostar

-¿Apostar?

-Sí. ¿Aceptas?

-Hummm – ¿pero que rayos tramaba Naruto? De todos modos él era un genio, así que no perdía nada con aceptar la tonta apuesta, además, Naruto no lo iba a dejar en paz hasta que aceptara. –Supongo que no pierdo nada. Acepto.

-Bien –el muchacho amplió su sonrisa. –Te reto a que le digas a… Tenten que la amas.

¡¿Qué!? ¿Se había vuelto loco acaso? Maldito Naruto, se podía esperar cualquier cosa… menos esa. La propuesta lo tomó por sorpresa, no era que no pudiera hacerlo… pero eso también involucraba a su compañera.

-¿Qué gano con decirle una mentira?

-Dinero

-No soy esa clase de personas.

-Dirás que eres un miedoso.

-¡Cállate!

-Vamos, Neji. No pierdes nada ¿o sí?

Se lo pensó por un momento. Que él supiera Tenten no sentía nada hacía él. Talvez Naruto tenía razón, dos palabras no afectarían mucho su relación con la kunoichi.

-Lo haré.

-Bien… pero en eso de tratar a las chicas eres un perdedor.

-Ya veremos, Naruto.

00000

Shino estaba aburrido, observando el entrenamiento de Kiba e Hinata. Decidió ir a caminar un momento para distraerse.

El día era como cualquier otro: con sol, nubes y aire fresco, nada del otro mundo. La verdad era que ya estaba harto de su vida, nunca pasaba nada interesante.

-¿Tú también has desistido? – la voz de una chica a sus espaldas lo tomó por sorpresa. Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que ella lo observaba, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol. La chica sonrió amigablemente y golpeó con la palma de su mano el lugar que se encontraba junto a ella, indicándole que se sentara.

Shino dudó por un momento, pero decidió aceptar la invitación de la joven. La kunoichi volvió a sonreírle y le ofreció uno de los onigiris que había traído consigo. Shino lo cogió sin vacilar y se lo llevó a la boca. Estaba delicioso.

-¿Tú lo hiciste? –preguntó asombrado.

-Sí ¿Por qué…? ¿Acaso sabe mal? –preguntó asustada.

-No… de hecho está delicioso

-Me alegro. ¿Qué haces paseando solo?

-Pues sinceramente no tengo nada que hacer. ¿Tú?

-Prefiero quedarme aquí… Lee y Gai-sensei aveces me vuelven loca, y no tengo idea de en dónde pueda estar Neji.

-Ah…

Se sumieron en un silencio. A decir verdad era reconfortante estar con alguien que no fuera ni Kiba ni Hinata. Miró con atención a la kunoichi que se encontraba a su lado. Era guapa, sin duda… y sexy, además olía tan bien. Se ruborizó al pensar en eso.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Tenten, sacando a Shino de su ensimismamiento.

-Na… nada.

-Ah.

Tenten se acurrucó con cuidado, dándole la espalda al Aburame.

-Si no te molesta pienso descansar un rato.

-De acuerdo.

Tenten volvió a acurrucarse. La verdad era demasiado incomodo tratar de dormir bajo un árbol. Intentó acomodarse varias veces, pero ninguna posición le resultaba cómoda. Trató de acomodarse de nuevo, sin embargo Shino la detuvo.

-¿Qué?

-Si quieres puedes dormir sobre mis piernas, yo también pienso descansar.

Tenten lo miró con los ojos como platos. El chico se la hacía bastante extraño desde que lo había conocido, siempre con ese atuendo y ese aire tan misterioso. Lo miró, tratando de descubrir los ojos que se escondían tras esas gafas oscuras… si tan solo pudiera ver su expresión…, pero el rostro del muchacho quedaba cubierto por su vestimenta.

-Bien –aceptó sin más. Se recostó lenta y cuidadosamente sobre las piernas del Aburame y se hizo un ovillo sobre el chico. Shino se tensó inmediatamente, rectificando lo malo que había sido proponerle semejante cosa a esa joven. La kunoichi de los chinguitos cerró los ojos y se quedó quieta. El domador de insectos la miró encantado… se veía tan linda. Se quedó admirándola un buen rato. Estuvo tentado a besarla más de una vez, pero eso sin duda no sería correcto.

Decidió cerrar los ojos para evitar cualquier impulso. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él no era así, jamás lo había sido. Seguramente se trataba de las feromonas… solo eso.

Escuchó con atención que alguien se acercaba a ellos, odió a esa persona por interrumpir aquel momento tan especial para él, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el genio del Clan Hyuga.

Neji lo miró con desprecio, como solía hacerlo cuando no se encontraba de humor. Se acercó cuidadosamente a Tenten, sin apartar la vista de Shino, y la sacudió levemente para que se despertara.

Tenten abrió los ojos lentamente, para después encontrarse con la cara del Hyuga. Parecía dispuesto a asesinar a Shino en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó la chica, un tanto adormilada.

-Tengo que hablar contigo –fue la fría respuesta del Hyuga.

-Ok –se levantó con cuidado, ayudada por el ojiblanco y miró al Aburame con amabilidad. –Nos vemos Shino.

-Adiós…

00000

El Hyuga se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de aquel… despreciable insecto. Estaba tan furioso.

-¡Neji, me estás lastimando!

Hizo caso omiso de las quejas de Tenten y se detuvo cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? –preguntó molesta, mientras se sobaba la muñeca.

-¿Qué hacías con un crío?

-No es un crío. Tiene dieciocho.

-Sigue siendo un niño.

-Tú tienes diecinueve.

-Ese no es el punto.

-¿Qué no tenías que hablar conmigo?

Lo había olvidado… la apuesta. Tragó saliva, pensando con cuidado la mejor manera para decírselo. Naruto espiaba atrás de un árbol, así que no podía decirle a Tenten que era parte de una apuesta. Juntó todo su valor, olvidando su enfado, y sin más miramientos le dijo a Tenten:

-Te amo

La joven parpadeó un par de veces, sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar ¿te amo? ¿Neji lo había dicho o era solo su imaginación? Se sentía… extraña, feliz. Se percató de que la sangre subía hasta sus mejillas, concentrándose ahí, ruborizándola totalmente, no intentó disimularlo. Sin pensarlo, se lanzó sobre el Hyuga y lo besó en los labios. Siempre había estado esperando ese momento.

Neji no se esperó semejante reacción y tampoco supo que hacer. Estaba metido en un lío, en el lío más grande de su vida, sin embargo correspondió el beso por mientras. Después tendría la oportunidad de pensar bien como solucionar las cosas.

Naruto los vio con asombro.

Shino, que en ese momento pasaba por ahí, también los vio y sintió como si todo el peso del mundo se le viniera encima.

Tenten disfrutó de ese beso lo más que pudo, prolongándolo hasta que sus labios se entumecieron.

Y Neji… Neji solo podía repetirse tres palabras en su cabeza: "¿Qué he hecho?"

* * *

Yeah!! lo se. Seguro se preguntan "Tanto tiempo para esta porqueria?"

Deben entender q me costo mucho trabajo decidirme, lo reescribí y lo reescribí y este fue el mejor resultado. Incluso yo sigo sin convenserme de que fuera la mejor continuación, pero gracias x seguirme (si es q lo hacen)

Les pido x favor q dejen reviews para sbr si vale la pena seguir escribiendo y les aseguro q el siguiente capi esta maximo en 2 semanas.

X fas los reviews

XOXOX

Bye

**Cullen's Style: Ps muchas grax x tu review y perdon x mi ignorancia, pero no se q es un PM. X supuesto q me gustaría escribir un ShinoTen contigo. Pasame tu msn y nos ponemos de acuerdo.**

**NejiTen.Mariana-Hyuga****: Se que no fue pronto, pero puedes lincharme si quieres. Al final cumplí: 1º capitulo listo, jeje. Como dicen x ahi: más vale tarde q nunka XD. Ya enserio te disculpa. TT**

**KoOritsa****: Jeje, si. No es algo x lo q enorgulleserse, pero hago lo q puedo. Aqui esta la actualizacion**

**NOTA PARA TODAS: DISCULPEN MI TARDANZA, LINCHENME, PERO DEJEN REVIEWS TT**


	3. Mentira

_Jeje.... ya se: me tardé un chingo! y ya se q siempre salgo con mis pretextotes, pero es probable que me tardé mucho en actualizar xq este año es muy difícil para mi T_T. Perdonen las molestias y disfruten este capi!!_

* * *

Mentira

Hinata Hyuga preparaba té en la cocina, tan tranquila y relajada como ella podía estarlo.

-¿Pero qué tanto haces ahí? -preguntó Kiba, por décima vez.

-Té –contestó la Hyuga, sin apartar la vista del agua que hervía.

-Eso ya lo se, pero ¿para qué?

-Neji y Tenten van a venir…

-Y a ninguno le gusta el té –la interrumpió el Inuzuka. Hinata lo miró con disgusto.

-Pero a ti sí –contestó de manera que el chico se sintiera culpable como para seguir molestando.

Los ojos del muchacho se clavaron en el control que sostenía en sus manos. Mientras buscaba un buen número que presionar para cambiar el canal de la tele, Shino bajó las escaleras que daban a la planta baja de la casa.

-¿Está haciendo té? –preguntó el domador de insectos, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta, pues el olor de la comida y el té habían llegado hasta su habitación. Kiba asintió con la cabeza.

-Para Neji y Tenten –dijo con un tono que pretendía imitar la voz de la Hyuga.

-¡Oí eso! –gritó ella desde la cocina –¡Y a demás es para ti!

-Odio que use esa excusa –le dijo Kiba a Shino, en voz más baja.

-Sabes que es la verdad –le contestó el Aburame.

_-__Ding dong _–Ambos chicos miraron la puerta con cierto aire de indiferencia

-¡Ya llegó tu primo, Hinata! –gritó el Inuzuka.

-¡¿Qué tengo que hacer todo yo?! ¡Ve y abre la puerta!

-Yo no los invité

-Yo tampoco –dijo Shino, antes de que Hinata pudiera pedírselo.

-¡Ay! Par de flojos. ¿Qué trabajo les cuesta? –el timbre volvió a sonar. Hinata salió de la cocina dando zancadas y abrió la puerta, no sin antes dirigirles una mirada de disgusto a sus dos compañeros. –Hola –saludó a los invitados –pasen. La cena está casi lista.

Neji Hyuga y Tenten entraron a la casa. Él no saludó, simplemente miró a los otros dos chicos con molestia y pasó por delante de ellos para sentarse en la silla que se encontraba en la cabecera de la meza. Tenten lo miró con un poco de desaprobación, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué hay chicos? –preguntó con una sonrisa. Shino y Kiba devolvieron el gesto.

-Kiba-kun –dijo la Hyuga -¿Me ayudas a servir la cena?

Kiba asintió con la cabeza y la siguió a la cocina.

-Yo también ayudó –dijo Tenten.

Shino y Neji se quedaron solos en la cocina. El aburame rompió el incomodo silencio que los envolvía.

-Y… -comenzó -¿cuánto hace que ustedes dos salen…?

-Dos semanas –fue la fría y cortante respuesta del Hyuga. -¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún problema?

-Solo es curiosidad.

Neji lo miró molesto. Si bien él no amaba a Tenten ni quería involucrarse más de la cuenta, le molestaban ese tipo de preguntas. De hecho últimamente estaba muy molesto consigo mismo por haberle mentido así a su mejor amiga, y se desquitaba con la gente. Sabía que Shino intentaba ser amable e intentó disculparse, pero su orgullo no se lo permitío.

-¡La cena está lista! –anunció el Inuzuka, mirando su filete como si no hubiera comido en años.

00000

-_Estúpido, miedoso. ¿Por qué no tienes el valor para decirle a Tenten que todo fue parte de una apuesta?_ –se decía el Hyuga mientras comía. No podía quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza y no dejó de culpar a Naruto por complicar su vida.

El tiempo pasó lentamente, entre risas y carcajadas por parte de los demás. Todos se divertían… todos menos él. Tenten se daba cuenta de la ausencia del Hyuga, y eso no le gustaba. Si no le había dicho nada sobre la apuesta era porque no le gustaba verla sufrir. Siempre se había dicho que él golpearía al idiota que le rompiera el corazón… pero ahora él era ese idiota y no podía permitirse lastimarla. Esa era la razón por la que había preferido guardar silencio respecto de lo que había pasado con Naruto minutos antes de que su vida se convirtiera en un dilema.

Agradeció mucho el final de la cena, pues se sentía incomodo. Él y Tenten se despidieron de Hinata, Kiba y Shino y se dirigieron juntos a casa de la kunoichi.

Tenten no vivía lejos, pero tampoco le gustaba que caminara sola hacía su casa, por eso siempre la acompañaba. Llegaron en apróximadamente15 minutos, la calle estaba tranquila e iluminada por las forolas.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana –dijo el Hyuga en intentó saltar hacía el techo de la casa de enfrente para irse, pero la kunoichi lo detuvo con su mano. Neji volteó a verla desconcertado.

-¿No puedes quedarte? –preguntó ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo… mi tío se preocupara si no llego. Ya sabes como es. –Tenten lo siguió mirando y luego bajó la mirada, como una niñita que no ha conseguido que le compren un juguete.

-Entonces hasta mañana –dijo en un tono triste. Neji se quedó ahí viéndola.

-Aunque… supongo que me puedo quedar un rato –dijo y se metió a la casa.

00000

Eran las 12:00 cuando Neji decidió dormirse. Tenten seguía viendo la tele, así que supuso que no entraría en la cama sino hasta dentro de 30 minutos.

Cerró los ojos intentando encontrar una buena manera de decirle a Tenten la verdad, pero todas sus alternativas resultaban en lo mismo: lastimarla a ella.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando se percató del silencio que reinaba en la casa y de que los brazos de la kunoichi envolvían su torso. Ella estaba ahí, respirando tan cerca de él.

-Tenten… -dijo el chico, volteando a verla.

-¿Sí? –preguntó la kunoichi, arrodillándose sobre él y viendo sus pálidos ojos en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué haces?

Tenten lo miró con picardía.

-Pues… –dijo mientras se acercaba a él –te estoy besando –la kunoichi le plantó un beso antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta –y ahora te estoy quitando la camisa –Tenten apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho del muchacho y lentamente desabrochó los botones de la camisa, despojando al Hyuga de la prenda. Neji estaba atónito, pues nunca la había visto actuar de ese modo.

-¿Qué intentas hacer? –preguntó él de nuevo, intentando detenerla. Tenten lo empujó hacía atrás. El Hyuga intentó levantarse, pero ella le besó el cuello, dejándolo inmóvil. Eso ya había ido demasiado lejos. Sin pensarlo dos veces la empujó hacía atrás, haciendo que cayera al suelo y salió de la casa, intentando no ver la expresión de su compañera.

00000

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! -preguntó un Naruto con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

-¡Dije que me fui, idiota! ¡¿Qué es muy difícil de entender?! –contestó el Hyuga, intentando no golpearlo.

-¿La dejaste ahí?

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-No puedo creerlo. El gran Neji Hyuga estuvo a punto de ser… violado. ¿Qué tan patético se oye? –el Uzumaki soltó una carcajada.

-Cállate, idiota. No es gracioso.

-Claro que sí. Y supongo que no has hablado con ella ¿o sí?

-¿Qué quieres que le diga? ¿Qué no la amo?

-Eres patético, Hyuga.

-Todo es por tu culpa, imbécil.

Ambos se encontraban en el Ichiraku, comiendo cada quién un plato de ramen. El día estaba tranquilo y parecía ser perfecto. Perfecto para todos menos él. Ya no podía aguantar más tiempo con esa tontería, siempre que junataba el valor para desirle a Tenten la verdad sus planes se veían afectados por la reacción que la chica ocacionaba en él. No podía...

-Neji –la voz de Tenten se oyó detrás de ellos.

-Ah, hola –contestó el Hyuga, sin poder mirarla alos ojos.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? –preguntó la kunoichi mientras se sonrojaba.

-Sí, claro. –dijo él y se levantó para seguirla.

-¿Y yo qué? ¿Tengo que pagar la cuenta? –preguntó Naruto, molesto.

-Por lo menos eso deberías pagar –le dijo el Hyuga, dirigiéndole una mirada de lo más horrible. Él y Tenten se alejaron un buen tramo, después ella se detuvo y comenzó a hablar:

-Escucha, respecto a lo de anoche solo quería pedirte disculpas. Se que te molestaste y… lo siento.

-Tu también discúlpame –dijo él, dirigiéndole una sonrisa –no debí haberte tratado así.

-Supongo que los dos nos portamos como idiotas –dijo ella.

-Sí, pero eso ya no importa ¿De acuerdo?

Tenten asintió con una sonrisa y después dijo:

-Te amo

Los ojos de Neji se entristecieron. No le gustaba mentir… ni verla triste.

-Yo también te amo –dijo, y la besó de la forma más tierna que pudo hacerlo.

* * *

_Si matenteme! corto, estupido y extraño... pero me estresa tardarme tanto!! perdón! Entenderé si no siguen leyendo...._

_Aqui van mi excusas (No solo para los que leen este fic):_

_-Tuve q salir de viaje a Japón (por la escuela) y ps como no estaba en mi casa ni en un hotel no podía usar la computadora para escribir fics (ni siquiera podía escribir en español!!)_

_-Estoy en examenes peleando una beca para la prepa, así q ya no puedo darme el lujo de dedicarle mucho tiempo a los fics xq tengo q concentrarme mas en la escuela (disculpen si ahora tardo mas)_

_....ya no tengo mas, pero xfavor comprendanme xq me estoy volviendo loca! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ATRASADO PARA TODOS!! grax!. Contesto reviews abajo._

**Kallen-san****: Grax x esperar tanto... jeje, entiendo q esta vez si me quieras linchar y espero q este capi te haya agradado!!! xD**

**Akai Karura****: Grax x leer! (si es q sigues haciendolo xD... bueno de hecho no es gracioso pero bno...) y x esperar tanto!! Espero q este capi te haya gustado y ps si no ya sbs q estoy abierta a sugerencias!**

**Vistoria****: Primero q nd grax x esperar tanto!! A mi tmb me gusta más el NejiTen, pero necesitaba algo menos clásico. A demás la culpa de tanto enredo no la tiene Neji, la tengo yo xD. Espero q te haya gustado**

**NaraVillbs****: Perdon x la tardanza, se que fueron más de 2 semanas (de hecho muchas mas), pero ps aqui esta este capi, q aunq no es mucho es algo. Espero q te haya gustado. Grax!**

**-OriTen-****: Grax x esperar. Me alegra q te haya gustado! espero q este capi tmb!**

**KoOritsa****: Grax x esperar y x tu sugerencia! yo se q si me falta descripción, pero tengo el problema de q mis fics son clandestinos (me refiero a q mi madre no tiene ni idea de q existen xD) y ps me cuesta mucho trabajo escribir sin q se de cuenta xD a demás de q las ideas le ganan a mi mano y si me detengo en algunos detalles pierdo el hilo. Pero de todos modos voy a tratar de mejorar eso!!! Espero q este capi te haya gustado!! Grax x leer!!**

**Neji-Ai25****: Grax x esperar! me da mucho gusto q te haya gustado!! Se q no fue pronto, pero ps aqui tienes la conti q tmb espero q te haya gustado. Y no te preocupes... la vdd mi primer fic era una porquería (afortunadamente ya no existe xD), pero siempre es bueno intentar con algo, aunq no salga como tu quieres. Yo tiendo a decir q mis fics no me gustan, pero cuando veo reviews me hacen sentir mejor! así q intenta con tu historia xq ya sbs q yo la voy a leer!! (si quieres eh!). Grax x leer!!**

**NOTA: Disculpenme, esta vez si me tardé, jeje. Ps grax x todo su apoyo y espero q me dejen reviews (aunq sea para lincharme xD) Cuidense! Besos!! Bye!!!**


End file.
